deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf O'Donnell
Wolf O'Donnell is one of the anti-heroes of the video game series, Star Fox. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * B.B Hood vs. Wolf O' Donnell * Wolf vs. Boba Fett * Wolf VS Falco * Wolf O'Donnell vs Jango Fett * Wolf vs Kano (Abandoned) * Wolf vs. Ridley * Rocket Racoon VS Wolf (Abandoned) * Shadow vs Wolf (Completed) * Wario vs Wolf (Abandoned) * Wolf O'Donnell VS Wolf (Payday) (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Nintendo Antiheroes Battle Royale Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) * Dark Samus (Metroid) * Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) * Katsuki Bakugou (Boku No Hero Academia) * Kiba Inuzuka (Naruto) * Predator (Predator) * Rocket Raccoon (Marvel) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Sinestro (DC Comics) * Sledge (Power Rangers) * The Engineer (Team Fortress 2) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Death Battle Info Background *Age: 27 in 64 and presumably Zero; 37-38 in Command *Weight: 73.02 kg | 160 lbs *Height: 183 cm | 6 ft *Led a gang of space pirates *Wanted for larceny and treason *Soldier in Andross's empire and tangoed with James McCloud *Formed Star Wolf, a rival organization to the great Star Fox *Became the Lord of a Sargasso hideout Arsenal & Abilities Wolfen *Dual Lasers **Can harm and contend with planet-busting monsters and tech at their best from scaling to Arwings **If Starlink is to be considered, they can tank black holes that likely require ninatons of TNT equivalent to create at the least, with the highest energies required possibly being in the tenakilotons or Foe. *Smart Bombs **Carry capacity: 9 *G-Diffusion Shielding **Weaker than an Arwing's *G-Diffuser NTD-FX1 Plasma Engine *Max atmospheric speed: Mach 4.2 from scaling to an Arwimg *Have displayed the abilities to fly interstellar distances in short timeframes, which likely make them able to travel faster than light! *Homing Missiles *Disruptor Torpedoes *Attack Reflection with a Barrel Roll *Transformation into a Hunter **Grants enhanced ground mobility *Electricity Projection via Lightning Tornado **Greatly increases speed *Fire Manipulation in Starlink **Can project a large wolf"s head made of fire at his enemies ***Arwings, FTL vehicles, can't outmanuever this and need to pilot through the gaping maw to avoid harm *Can also scan things to reveal information on their weaknesses and what strategies to employ *Magnetism with a roll (Command; dubiously canon) *Considered an Arwing's equal, if not, superior Landmaster *While rare, Wolf has been seen piloting these vehicles in Assault's multiplayer as well as Smash *Grounded tank adaptation of an Arwing's main components *Cannon **More powerful than an Arwing's base weapon **Can lock on to opponents and charge shots *Bombs *Homing Missiles **3 at a time *G-Diffuser NTD-FX1 Plasma Engine *Can roll as an evasive maneuver *Made from the same hull of an Arwing, so just as durable as one *Booster **Less manueverability than an Arwing in the air *Transformation **Gravmaster ***Jet-like vehicle that enables flight over long distances ***Short fuel supply Weapons and Equipment *Blaster **Heavily modified **Interchangable modes: ***Rapid-fire ***Charge shot **Full charge destroys/vaporizes armored turrets *Booster Pack **Enables flight and gliding *Stealth Suit **Invisibility cloak ***Hides away their position on radars as well *Sniper Rifle **Long-range weapon with a magnified scope **Can destroy most things in one shot ***Can vaporize vehicles around the same size as an Arwing, which would require energy yields likely in the tons of TNT range *Demon Sniper Rifle **Destroys targets in one hit, including Arwings and Landmasters *Homing Launcher *Missile Launcher *Demon Launcher **Shoot homing missiles that OHKO *Barrier Sphere **Projects a spherical shield that protects against attacks **Deflects projectiles *Machine Gun *Gatling Gun *Grenade *Fireburst Pod *Cluster Bomb *Predator Rocket *Sensor Bomb *Laser-proof vest Strengths & Feats *Experienced and skilled Pilot and Leader *Physically Fox's superior *Somehow gained the respect and appraisal of a whole colony of criminals, traitors to Andross, Andross army veterans, as well as boumty hunters *Can tank attacks from most of his foes as well as their weapons which are comparable to his own *Can tank his Wolfen exploding on him in numerous games *His weapons have been shown to be able to effect the aerial fighters as well as Arwings and Landmasters from Assault's multiplayer *Quick, agile, and nimble; capable of running at subsonic speeds in Assault's multiplayer *Can react to and dodge many of the projectiles shot from weapons in the air/in space *Can pilot and maneuver his FTL-MFTL vehicle with extreme precision and accuracy, especially in dogfights; a casual flight speed recorded in Starlink shows the Arwing, which the Wolfen is comparable to, can travel at around thousands of miles per second (1,000,000 m/s) *Vicious and unrelenting *Regularly conpetes with Star Fox *Wolf can survive a Sniper Rifle shot which can vaporize large spacecraft comparable to the Arwing in size *Helped stop the Aparoid Invasion **Aparoids could travel from their home planet to the Lylat System in short timeframes **A grpup of pretty much fodder that he could defeat on his own were responsible for the vaporization of an Arwing *Helped in the defeat of the Anglar Emperor *Highly resilient and resourceful *Possibly has an above average IQ as a couple sources imply after Andross was defeated, he was responsible for the troubleshooting in crafting/fixing up the Wolfens and even his own Landmaster in Smash Weaknesses *Isn't much of a melee fighter *Prone to being stubborm and arrogant *Nintendo can't seem to decide on if they want him to be truly villainous, an anti-hero, or a begrudging but otherwise not-so-bad rival toward Fox. Gallery Wolf O'Donnell.jpg|Wolf as he appears in Star Fox Assault Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pilots Category:Space explorers Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Anti-Villains